Parti
by Yuki Otohime
Summary: Newt... Pourquoi? Pourquoi as tu fais ça ? S'il te plaît, ne pars pas, reste avec moi... OS /!\ risque de spoil


Bonjour à toi, petit tocards qui est surement arriver ici par hasard ! (ça rime héhé)

Alors je tiens à m'excuser d'avance si le texte qui va suivre déclenche chez vous une crise de larmes comme celle que j'ai eue pendant que je l'écrivais, et je tiens à signaler qu'il est déconseillé de le lire si vous n'avez pas lu le tome 3 de la saga L'Epreuve. En effet j'ai moi-même été spoilée (par moi-même sur internet) à propos d'une mort dans Le Remède Mortel (ceux qui ont lu sauront de quel mort je parle), mais n'étant pas au courant de tout les détails je m'étais reconstitué la scène en y ajoutant un personnage de ma création. C'est le texte qui va suivre.

J'ajoute que tous les personnages hormis mon Oc appartiennent à James Dashner Le Grand Le Magnifique et non à moi.

Sur ce, bonne et triste lecture. Je vous rappelle que actuellement, je me déteste d'avoir écrit ça.

Parti

-Newt.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut avec son nom à l'esprit. SON nom. Pourquoi ? Elle sentait depuis plusieurs jours qu'il était étrange, que quelque chose de sombre et terrifiant se tramait lentement dans l'ombre, la faisant frissonner. Mais pourquoi cette horrible sensation venait de se transformer subitement dans son esprit, là, maintenant en un horrible pressentiment ? Newt. Il fallait qu'elle le trouve, et cela immédiatement.

Elle débarqua en trombe dans le hall en ruine de l'immeuble qui leur servait d'abris. Ses soupçons ne furent que confirmés étant donnée l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la pièce, et qui s'accentua quand les autres la remarquèrent. On lui cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Elle cherchait, mais surtout elle LE cherchait. Il manquait à l'appel, tout comme Thomas d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ? Elle demanda mais n'obtint en réponse que des regards désolés. Elle était perdue. Pourquoi cette bande de tocards ne lui répondait pas ? N'y tenant plus elle hurla sa frustration :

-Où sont-ils passés ? Que se passe-t-il bon sang ! Dites le moi !

Il y eu en long silence gêné, avant que quelqu'un n'ose prendre la parole :

-Il… Il nous a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire.

Elle en était à présent certaine. Newt lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle découvrirait quoi, même si elle avait l'impression qu'elle détesterait ce qu'elle apprendrait. Elle en était quasiment sûre mais elle voulait, non, elle DEVAIT savoir.

En jetant un regard noir à ses compagnons, elle se précipita à l'extérieur avant qu'ils ne puissent la retenir. Et elle couru, elle couru jusqu'au prochain bâtiment le plus proche, puis le contourna. Peut être n'aurait elle pas du. Oui, peut être aurait elle du ravaler ses pressentiments et rester avec les autres. Non ! Sa place était ici, car elle devait arrêter ce qu'elle voyait. Non ! Non, non, non ! Pourquoi, oui pourquoi ? Elle était pétrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait au loin. Malgré son inexactitude, tout était trop clair pour elle. Une foule de sentiments l'envahirent. Horreur, tristesse, dégout. Désespoir. Au loin, Newt et Thomas. Mais ce dernier tenait une masse noire qu'il pointait sur Newt. Il tenait la Mort et la présentait à Newt. Elle perdit le contrôle, laissa son instinct agir. Et elle couru vers eux, elle couru comme elle l'avait toujours fait, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Elle ne courait plus pour sa vie, mais pour celle de Newt. Et elle y était presque, elle arrêterait Thomas, empecherait une tragédie sans nom.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient cela.

Encore quelques mètres…

Oui, pourquoi ?

Elle haletait, avançait péniblement, mais continuait de courir, dévastée, l'esprit à la fois vide et plein de pensées sinistre, comme celle qui supposait ce qui arriverait si elle intervenait trop tard…

Soudain, le bruit déjà haï retentit. La détonation qu'elle voulait empêcher résonna au milieu des ruines qui composaient le décor.

Trop tard…

Newt tomba lentement à terre, une balle dans la poitrine, Thomas laissa couler ses larmes et elle franchissait les quelques mètres qui la séparaient encore de la scène. Son corps s'effondra sur la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle, et elle poussa un cri, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle arrivait trop tard, comme toujours. Même lui, Newt, son Newt, elle n'avait pas pu le sauver…

-Pourquoi ?! Newt, pourquoi ?!

Elle sanglotait, anéantie. Les raisons qui les avaient poussés à commettre cet acte irréparable lui échappaient toujours. Elle sentit un contact chaud sur sa joue. C'était la main de Newt. Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il semblait paisible, mais son regard prouvait qu'il luttait contre une force inconnue, contredisant ce sourire calme qu'il affichait.

-Chut, calme-toi…, lui murmura-t-il.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Comment pouvait-elle se calmer alors que la personne qu'elle aimait était en train de mourir sous ses yeux ! Néanmoins elle fit un effort, stoppa ses sanglots, laissant à la place des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues. Elle devait se montrer forte, comme toujours, pour lui. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle n'y arrivait pas, ses larmes redoublèrent.

-Mégane… ressaisit toi…

Sa voix se faisait plus faible, il souffrait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, elle le voyait. Mais il continua :

-Soit forte… Mégane, car… la Mégane que je connais a toujours été… forte. La Mégane…que j'aime… est forte…

Elle ressentit comme un déchirement en elle et son esprit se stoppa l'espace d'un instant. Il ne lui avait jamais dit auparavant. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit dans des circonstances si tragiques qu'elle découvre que son amour était réciproque ? Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, ses larmes ne coulaient plus, mais son regard était recouvert d'un voile de tristesse et de regrets.

-Pourquoi…, souffla-t-elle.

-Mégane… Regarde-moi… Je t'aimais… Je t'aime… Et t'aimerais toujours…

Cette fois c'est sur la joue de Newt qu'une larme coula, tandis qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se redresser. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, il se vidait lentement de son sang, de ses forces. De sa vie…

Elle l'aida à se redresser, puis termina de combler l'espace qui les séparait, lui offrant son âme dans ce baiser, et par la même occasion, la meilleure façon de partir… Ce fut le meilleur et le pire baiser qu'il n'y aurait jamais. L'espace d'un instant, un bonheur intense s'empara d'elle, lui faisant oublier le désespoir qui la submergeait. Mais cet instant finit par s'achever, et tandis que Newt la regardait encore, du sang envahit sa bouche… Le corps qu'elle tenait si précieusement abandonna ses forces… Et Newt, son bien aimé, rendit son dernier souffle entre ses lèvres…


End file.
